Treasures of ECHO Madre/Transcript
(Accept Mission) Pickle: Is treasure your fing? Well, this could be your lucky day! I reckon we're about to hit the big time! Pickle: I've got me mitts on an ECHO wot says there's a treasure map in Outlands Canyon! Could be nothing, but I'm a dreamer, me! Grab that shovel, head over there and see if you can dig up that map. (Pick up shovel) Pickle: Ace! I'm sending some co-ordinates to your ECHO. Head out and I'll give ya a bit of chin-wag to fill you in. Awww, this is gonna be lovely-jibbly! (Approach dunny) Pickle: That's right where my flippin' map was meant to be! Ask that dodgy lookin' geezer about it. (Talk to Logwood) Timber Logwood: You're after the map that was buried here, aren't ya? Well I dug it up, took a look, then, uh... flushed that load of kraggon manure down the dunny. Don't worry. I did the moon a favor. Pickle: He flushed the map down the loo?! I ain't giving up! It'll end up at the Research Facility garbage dump nearby. If you get yer skates on, maybe you can find it! *'Athena (if present):' Uh, seriously? *'Wilhelm (if present):' Are you serious, kid? *'Nisha (if present):' You want me to dumpster dive?! *'Claptrap (if present):' You want me to search human refuse for a probably useless treasure map? OK! *'Jack2 (if present):' Uh, I guess, but you're paying the dry-cleaning bill. *'Aurelia (if present):' No, I don't think I shall be doing that. Pickle: Yeah! Just fink of the riches if it does lead somewhere! Updating your ECHO now! (Search garbage #1) Pickle: Aww! That ain't our flippin' treasure map. Keep digging! (Search garbage #2) Pickle: That ain't no use to us! Looks like we gotta bend our backs some. Not afraid of a bit 'ard work now, are we? (Search garbage #3) Pickle: That don't sound so good. (Pick up map) Pickle: Get in there, my son! We got a treasure map! When the co-ordinates hit your ECHO, we're good as gold! X marks the spot, don't it! Gold, jewels, loadsa bling! We're gonna be minted! Rabid Adams (on ECHO): No more slip ups losing the location of my Treasure Trove! I marked it with an X on my treasure map. Really hope no one else finds this. That would ruin everything. Pickle: MMaybe old Rabid Adam wasn't the jimmy div face they say 'e was. I reckon getting off Elpis before the Crackening was smart. That was a frightening time that was, whole moon coming apart like a rotten egg. Everyone lost someone... includin' me. (Approach X) Pickle: Eh? Is that it? A heap of rocks? Pickle: Ohhhh, I get it! We gotta go through them! I know! I bet there's some bang sticks at the Hydro Whotsit Station! A nifty bit of fingersmithing there and we can be back 'ere in a jiffy! (Engage enemies at Bogan's Warren) Pickle: Look at these jokers! Nothing you can't handle, right? This treasure hunting lark is fun, ain't it! (Pick up charges) Pickle: Right. Slap those charges down and let's do some renovatin'! (Approach X again) Pickle: This is it, time for the big payoff. Open 'er up! (Move through blasted open passage) Pickle: I knew it! that Adams was a crafty bugger. What are you waitin' for? Get in there! Pickle: Ohhh, this is gonna be the start of something beautiful! Moonstones? Do you think there'll be Moonstones? Probably zillions of them! Wonder what a zillion looks like. (Go downstairs) Pickle: Awwwww. I don't mind telling ya, I'm gutted -- right down to me hobnails! There must be something under this dust. (Enter bunker) Rabid Adams: She's coming back for me! She's coming back! Rabid Adams: Go away! I don't fight imaginary people! Rabid Adams: This isn't your home! It's mine! (Pick up ECHO) Rabid Adams (on ECHO): Day... I dunno. Something. Alone since this moon was blown apart! They think I left, but I came here instead. Gathered everything on the whoooole moon that's precious to me: me! Called me mad, they did. But I'm the one still alive. And I'm the one all the cool imaginary people wanna hang out with! She came again last night, scratching at my ears. "Let me in," she said. "Go away!" I said, "I don't talk to imaginary people!" "Oh, I'm not imaginary!" said she. "I'm Eliza and I'm just trying to find my way back home!" So I told her, "In that case take the first left at It's-Not-Here and straight on 'til I-Don't-Care!" Ha! Tricky my brain is! Wants me to go mad. But I'm not going to do that -- am I "Eliza"?! Hahahahahaha! Pickle: Eliza?! That's an unusual name 'round 'ere... Uh, take a look around the other room, there's bound to be something worth snaffling. Keep whatever you find, I'm feeling... I'm feeling... generous. Pickle: Wasn't quite the treasure trove I had in mind. Still, come back and we'll get you paid up. (Turn in) Pickle: Great work! Couldn't have done it without ya! Category:Transcripts